phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Phantasy Star Online 2 Episode 0
Phantasy Star Online 2 Episode 0 is an adventure manga published by Kadokawa's Shōnen Ace and illustrated by Kiyu Kibako. The first chapter was released in February and the second chapter is slated for release in May, 2017. Characters *Melfonseana - An 18-year old newman part of the Fighter/Techter class. She is the protagonist of this story and the head strong friend of Gettemhart. Goes by the nickname Seana. *Gettemhart - 18-year old human of the Fighter class. He is the fiery foil to the usually calm and collected Melfonseana. *Melrandia - Melfonseana's 8-year old younger sister. She is a civilian that resides on the Arks ship. She often worries about her older sister. *Zeno - 13-year old human Arks trainee that gets in about as much trouble as Gettemhart. Has a tendency to skip class because he thinks it is boring. He mains the Ranger class. *Claris Claes - A mysterious white-haired force that works for the Arks. She is currently tracking a Dark Falz. *Clarissa - Claris Claes' trusty weapon that never leaves her side. It is able to communicate with its owner and has the ability to sense the abnormal photons present in darkers. *Dark Falz Apprentice - A sadistic woman that has the ability to summon the powerful Dark Ragne. Claris Claes is trying to track and eliminate her. Story Chapter 1 The story begins on the planet Amduscia's floating continent. Melfonseana finds herself locked in battle against a white-haired human named Claris Claes. Upon being cornered, the newman asks herself how she got herself into this dire situation. As Claris begins to charge a powerful technique, the scene transitions to a flashback before the encounter. 18-year old Melfonseana spends the day with Gettemhart fighting darkers as part of a mission. After destroying waves of the creatures, an 18-year old Gettemhart proclaims his excitement about his return to the field of battle. Melfonseana playfully chides him to get in shape because he has never beaten her during a practice match when they were trainees. Gettemhart counters by saying that he has never won because she is, of course, very strong. Seana agrees with his remark and says that it is because of her strength that he needs to learn cooperation. She gives the hunter a transmitter so that he would hopefully stop recklessly running off on his own. Gettemhart insists that he does not need it, and then suddenly more darkers surround the duo. The two hunters easily fend off the darker army and Seana confidently proclaims the clean up mission complete. After the battle, Seana takes a moment to silently reflect to herself about the danger of working as an Arks operative. She realizes that people such as Gettemhart, with his fiery personality and reckless nature, are bound to get themselves into endless amounts of trouble in this line of work. She sadly thinks to herself, "If you are gone, I..." No sooner did she utter those words does she snap herself out of those thoughts. She knows that he would never leave her. Seana smiles warmly and commands her friend to follow her. When he does not respond, she looks around and, now very visibly frustrated, curses the air. Melfonseana takes out her equipment and scans the area. While they fought the darkers, they did not realize that they had entered a prohibited area. With Gettemhart missing, despite having a transmitter, Seana now worriedly attempts to track his location. At that moment, more darkers spawn in the area and surround the newman. As she prepares herself for another battle, the darkers are suddenly eradicated by a haphazardly cast technique in her direction. Seana turns to the source of the spell and finds a mysterious force with pure white hair descending to the ground. The girl looks at Seana and curiously ponders why darkers would be in the area. She smiles a cold smile and then reasons that Seana must be a Dark Falz. The girl attempts to subdue Seana with spells, however, the newman is fast on her feet. She counters the mysterious girl's attacks with her daggers and swiftly dodges every technique. The girl with white hair announces that she will destroy Dark Falz and promptly gives chase. In her frustration, Seana provokes the girl by asking how she could possibly be a "Dark Falz." She attempts to attack the girl with a full frontal attack, however, the girl is strong and she easily overpowers Seana. She throws the newman to the ground, aims her rod at her head and says that Dark Falz will finally be eliminated. Right as the girl was about to deliver the killing blow, Gettemhart appears. He jumps in Seana's direction and carries her to safety. After inspecting his friend for wounds, Gettemhart glances in the mysterious girl's direction and wonders to himself whether she is also an Arks despite having murderous intentions. Seana clutches Gettemhart and they retreat. Claris attempts to stop them when her weapon begins talking to her. The weapon was monitoring Gettemhart and Seana during the battle. In its study, it found that both of them had just enough darker pollution in their bodies to fall within the accepted range. Therefore, they are neither a darker nor a Dark Falz. Claris Claes glares at the weapon and then freaks out. She blames the weapon for telling her that they were darkers, to which the weapon denies. It merely considered the possibility. Claris panics, wondering what they think of her for wrongfully attacking fellow Arks members. She attempts to call out to them to apologize, however, by that time they had already escaped. Later, Gettemart and Seana patch themselves up in the shopping district on the Arks ship. Seana rubs in the fact that she nearly died because Gettemhart wandered off, and, with some agitation, Gettemhart comments that he has said he was sorry. At that moment, Melfonseana's 8-year old little sister, Melrandia, calls out to her. As the trio goof around with each other, a 13-year old Zeno cannot help but notice Gettemhart mingling with so many young women. Shina asks if he has the day off from training school, and he proudly proclaims that he just skipped class because it was boring. He notices Seana's wounds and asks what happened. Seana recalls the events from earlier, in which she was attacked by a fellow Arks that thought she was a "Dark Falz." Zeno is surprised. From his lessons, he figured it would be hard to mistake someone for being a darker leader. Zeno begins to wonder aloud if a Dark Falz did indeed show itself, would another war take place like the one 30 years ago led by Dark Falz Elder. Gettemhart cannot help but agree that the Arks would be devastated from such an attack. Zeno smirks and reminds everyone that they have the Council of 6, the Arks' top 6 most powerful members, to watch over and protect them from any threat. To Zeno's surprise, Melrandia bluntly states that the Council currently rests at a mere 3 members. Melfonseana reminds the young student that Atossa and Wolf, the fourth and sixth members respectively, both succumbed to disease last year. She gives Zeno a smug look and tells him that this is exactly why he should not skip school. Gettemhart and Zeno then get in a heated argument about Zeno having lost to an 8-year old. Seana sighs while watching them fight. She touches the pulsating wound on her arm. With the happenings of the day still fresh on her mind, she becomes very quiet. Her sister calls out to her in worry, to which Seana quickly excuses herself to take care of an errand. She hides behind a shop and takes out her device. During the struggle, Seana was able to covertly plant a transmitter on the mysterious white-haired girl. Her computer tracks the girl's location to the planet Lillipa. Melfonseana mumbles to herself that she does not have permission to visit that planet. Ignoring this, she boards a camp ship and makes the journey to the desert planet alone. Seana finds herself in the quarry of Lillipa. Seana wonders to herself what would happen to her if she is discovered violating protocol. Suddenly, she notices the native inhabitants of the planet, known as Lillipans, running in panic in her direction. She shivers and senses a darker approaching. In her dismay, she senses that it is not just a mere darker. The creature materializes itself into the form of a blonde-haired human. The lady giggles, noting that the girl before her is not the same "girl as usual." She shrugs and decides to play with her new victim anyway. At that moment, the evil woman summons a Dark Ragne. Seana becomes nervous. This person summoned a huge darker from thin air. She recalls the white-haired girl's comment about a human-shaped darker during their encounter on Amduscia earlier. Seana becomes scared now realizing what that girl was talking about. The darker woman laughs sadistically, asking the young Arks if this is her first time coming face to face with a Dark Falz. In the distance, a weapon held by a white-haired girl is seen resonating atop a building. Claris Claes stands armed with her weapon comrade by her side and is eager to confront the dangers that lie ahead. Gallery Pso2 ep0 prev2.jpg|Teaser image of PSO2 Episode 0 from PSO2 Station Pso2 ep0 prev1.png|Teaser image of PSO2 Episode 0 from PSO2 Station Monthly ace cover.jpg|February issue of Monthly Ace External Links *PSO-World *Kiyu Kibako's official Twitter account *PSO2 Episode 0 TV Tropes page Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Category:Books